


Little Bird

by ShyOwl



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Bottom Luke Skywalker, Cinnamon Roll Luke Skywalker, Dark Din Djarin, Dubious Consent, Force-Sensitive Din Djarin, Forced Marriage, Inappropriate Use of the Force, Love at First Sight, Luke Skywalker is a Sweetheart, Lust at First Sight, M/M, Possessive Behavior, Seductive Din Djarin, Soulmates, Top Din Djarin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-16 00:42:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29567694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShyOwl/pseuds/ShyOwl
Summary: It started after Luke finds himself in the wrong place at the wrong time during a search for Force-sensitive younglings, doing his best to ignore the politics of the Mandalorian-Jedi war.He was not prepared to find a hidden clan and their dangerous, but magnetic, leader. Nor for the consequences that came of finding him.
Relationships: Din Djarin/Luke Skywalker
Comments: 110
Kudos: 652





	Little Bird

**Author's Note:**

> Story PSA: Unhealthy relationships not treated quite as such, forceful touching, mind-poking, dark, Din is not exactly nice (or in character), Force-drugging, language, not historically accurate with the Mandalorian-Jedi war 
> 
> This is just a guilty-pleasure fic I desperately wanted to write, especially dealing with the miserably slow burn of What the Stars Let in. I’m sorry for my DinLuke-sin. It really is a soft and sweet pairing, but I have an unhealthy love for dark stories…so…here ya go.

-o-

Luke pressed his back against the wall, working to keep his breathing steady and under control. His hood was down and his mask was up, allowing only a slight peek of his bright eyes under streetlights.

He cursed his luck as he pushed himself deeper into the shadows of the alleyway, his senses spread out and ready for danger.

“Come on out, little Jedi.” The bigger of the two urged. “We may consider mercy if you give up now.”

That was an obvious lie.

‘Shit.’ He had come to this planet to avoid the useless spat happening between Jedi and Mandalorians. He was just looking for a Force-sensitive child to ensure they were safe and perhaps talk to their parents on training.

Instead, he walked into a Clan’s territory.

They should be on neutral grounds but Mandalorians (and, sadly, some of his own kind) were trigger-happy at the idea of taking the head of an enemy. And Clans were spread out on different planets, claiming different territory, keeping their locations unknown until, like this, it was too late.

The Jedi thought the warriors were trying to take over the galaxy. Luke felt they just wanted to be left alone.

‘Seriously?’ He asked the Force. ‘Can’t I have a few uneventful weeks in a row?’

“You don’t want to push your luck.” The mountain of a Mandalorian called out from the streets. “He’s been antsy the past few weeks and desperate for a hunt. You won’t do well as his prey.”

Luke assumed he meant the Clan leader.

He chewed the inside of his cheek as he thought of his current predicament. This Clan was frightfully strong, he could sense it, and knew there would be trouble if the leader was brought in. Luke and his abilities still had a chance if a battle became necessary but if a Jedi was involved in the injury or, Force forbid it, slaying of a Clan those on Mandalore would seek vengeance and his whole stance against this war would be lost.

He needed to get back to his ship, it was in a protected area outside of the village, but getting there and taking off would be difficult.

Because of course this wasn’t just a Clan of Mandalorians, no his terrible luck couldn’t even give him that, this was a Clan of Mandalorian _bounty hunters_. They were not only excellent in combat but also incredibly good at hunting down a fleeing enemy.

‘Why couldn’t it be a Sith?’ He thought with an internal groan.

There was also the issue about the mysterious child that he knew was in this village. He knew Mandalorians were frightfully protective over children and Luke assumed that included Force-users as well. If the child was under their protection, he would be fine in leaving them in their care as even a Sith would have doubts on attacking a clan’s stronghold.

If he could just get to his ship and make it to safety he could try and contact the leader and explain the misunderstanding. If it was for the protection of a youngling Luke felt confident he’d get honest answers and everything could be resolved peacefully.

He just had to get to his ship.

“No use in holding ‘im back any longer.” Another Mandalorian, this one in green armor, huffed. “Let him out on the prowl for a bit. He needs some fun.”

“Damn, I hoped for a chance at taking one of these monsters down.” The larger one in blue armor sighed but did not seem put upon. He pressed a hand to his helmet, “This one is all yours, Djarin. Have fun.”

The air instantly changed.

The pressure was immense and thick. Like a quiet fire that caught wind of dry brush. It was overwhelming and suffocating and made Luke weak in his knees. He felt surrounded and, to his surprise, terrified. This was no ordinary aura. This was of a predator with an insatiable hunger.

Apparently the leader, this Djarin, was very excited to hunt for a Jedi.

‘Welp. I’m dead.’ 

Luke gritted his teeth and did his best to shake off the feeling. He had no time to get panicked.

Keep your head on your shoulders. Breathe. Just breathe. Do not let fear control you.

His heart rate started to slow and he slid deeper into the shadows around him. He was confident the helmets had someway to focus on heat or movement so he needed to keep himself low and away from their line of sight.

Closing his eyes a moment, he picked up his hand and clenched the fingers together…an alley a few streets over released a soft noise. A little crack in movement. The two turned their attention to it and started over to it. Luke went further back in his own alley, keeping his steps soft and his mind focused. 

He still nearly ran right into the man’s sights.

Luke hid quickly, heart in his throat, as he looked up. It was just the slight shimmer of silver under the moon that gave him any warning there was someone near.

He was on a roof, overlooking everything, his body poised for an attack but gave off the impression that he was relaxed. He was in his element and he was ready for any mistake his prey made.

‘Oh.’ Luke pressed against the wall, peeking at the man on the building. ‘Oh…shit.’

He went low, masking his appearance and aura, and glared forward at the predator. This, without any doubt, was the Clan leader. He was not nearly as big as Blue-Armor but there was something about him that presented him as massive. Quiet, imposing, like a living shadow.

He was built, Luke and his stupid ability in always honing in on the best arms knew it right away. He was a mass of muscle and training. It made Luke shudder. He knew, gods why did he _know_ , that whoever was under that helmet was gorgeous.

‘Skywalker, if you get out of this alive you may need to consider Leia’s urging to go out if you’re drooling over a masked man who wants to kill you.’ He blamed his Skywalker genes. The men were known to be strong but a bit on the stupid side and attracted to anything powerful and dominant.

And, really, why did Mandalorian armor need to be so unfairly attractive?

With a twitch of his fingers he made the same noise in an alley behind them. The man made a slight tilt of his head to acknowledge it but did not move from his position. In fact, after a moment, he turned to look to the side Luke was on, carefully scanning the darkness for movement.

‘Ah, fuck.’ Luke grimaced. 

He hated bounty hunters.

Reaching into his belt, he found the small flare and knew he had to do this right or he’d be dead in seconds. His other hand gripped his saber and he started his countdown. 

_10_

“I know you’re there.” The leader Djarin noted calmly. His voice was sinful and Luke tried to keep his focus. It was really unfair. “If you come out I may show you some mercy.”

Probably not, Luke’s instincts told him.

_9,8_

“You’re intruding on my territory, Jedi.” The man moved, now facing Luke’s alley face on. “This is unacceptable.”

It was also unacceptable that he had a voice like that. It caressed over Luke’s skin and made his breath shudder. He could almost feel large hands pressing over him, clinging to him tightly.

_7,6,5_

“Come out.” He urged and, to Luke’s surprise, he nearly did as commanded.

Force. He had Force in him. 

A Mandalorian Clan leader who was also a bounty hunter with Force abilities.

The galaxy really hated Luke.

_4_

That voice continued, “You should answer someone in my authority.”

Luke clenched his eyes as the voice hit him hard.

_3, 2_

There was movement and the air shifted.

He moved.

He was no longer on the corner of the building. He was no longer in Luke’s sight. 

_1_

Above.

Luke looked up just to see the Mandalorian now towering above him on the roof, blaster aimed at Luke’s head.

“Found you.”

Luke’s thumb clicked the flare and white light exploded around them. Luke ran to the right jumping over hurdles, switching directions but keeping the aim of where his X-Wing was stationed. He’d hit an open space in seconds, a benefit for the Mandalorians but for Jedi as well.

His hand gripped his saber and he spun to the left as a blaster shot, hitting the edge of his cloak, burning a hole through it. His blade flipped through his fingers and blocked the next seven shots at him.

He was given no time for his thoughts to catch up with his instincts as a slender, silver staff slammed down, aiming for his cranium, and held up his saber. The hit caused a spark between them, falling to the sand below. Hissing, he dropped low and made a kick to take the man’s leg out from under him.

It worked…for two seconds.

His opponent caught himself and flipped backwards and fell back in a ready position. He used the momentum and pushed his feet into the sand and made an attempt to body-slam Luke to the ground.

Kneeing him was probably not the smartest move, as his bone rattled when he hit some of the Beskar, but he managed to make an impact where there was no armor. His opponent grunted in pain but did not stop and nearly managed to get Luke pinned to the ground. Luke wrapped his legs around the Mandalorian’s torso and his arms around his neck. Growling, he maneuvered themselves around to press his arm up against the man’s throat under the helmet.

The Clan leader made an animal like noise and smacked his Beskar covered head against Luke’s.

“Shit!” He saw stars a moment and his grip faltered.

The man got up and reached around for his staff but Luke pushed his lower body against his shoulder and shoved his leg up, catching the man at the chin with a high, powerful kick.

Luke rolled backward as the other man fell but spun on his knees and they were back facing each other with their weapons out.

Though it was dark, Luke could see some blood dripping out and down from the man’s covered face. Luke’s own nose was bleeding but his mask caught it. He didn’t think it was broken but it was close enough.

“You have some strength, Jedi.” The Mandalorian panted.

Luke held his humming saber before him, ready to protect against another attack, as he tried to catch his breath. “Same to you, Mandalorian.”

“Hmm,” he hummed and spun his staff around in a fluid motion that would make some acrobatic Jedi envious. “Not many can keep up with me.”

“Happy to meet your standards.” He looked and cursed to himself when he saw the other two Mandalorians approach, standing behind their leader, and watched. “Am I expected to beat them after you?”

The man chuckled, “Don’t get ahead of yourself.”

“Guess that was a little egotistical. Apologies.” He tried catching his breath. “I take it there is no way I can try and charm my way out of this?”

“Doubtful.”

“A guy has a try.” Luke held up his saber. “I’d rather do a conversation than a fight.”

“Jedi certainly are a boring people despite being so powerful.” His opponent noted. It sounded like was smirking. “It’s no wonder why your kind is losing the war.”

Luke’s eyes narrowed, “This isn’t the war.”

“Suppose not.” It truly sounded like he was purring and it made Luke tremble something terrible. “You still came here to my territory without permission.”

“I was unaware there was a Mandalorian Clan here. I am sorry about that.”

“I almost believe you.” He noted, tilting his head and then made another attack, the tip of the spear came right at Luke’s eyes.

The masked blond gasped, jumping back a few times, as he looked at the man with wide eyes. That speed was _terrifying_. 

“Wha…” There was a shudder of the cloth and then Luke realized his hood was knocked back and his mask now split and falling into tatters on the ground. He was completely exposed. Head snapping up he saw the three looking at him in open interest. Force, that spear was deadly and accurate and Luke would be very, very dead if he made any slip up.

“Well…” The big one hummed in appreciation and shouldered his large blaster. “Didn’t know they made them like that.”

“Not bad for a Jedi.” The one in green agreed.

“No.” The leader said in a soft voice. “Not bad at all.”

Luke gulped and could not help but touch his face to confirm that it was now in the open. He would’ve really liked to keep his identity hidden from bounty hunters. He knew they had face recognition and they’d be able to find him throughout the galaxy after this.

‘Well…shit.’

“My name is Luke Skywalker.” He introduced, trying to keep them distracted from whatever they hoped to plot. Also might as well get the name out in the open as he had no doubt they’d figure it out quickly. “Again, I apologize. I did not realize this was Clan territory. I had come for other business. I have no qualms with the Mandalorians.”

“We certainly have qualms with _your_ kind.” Big Blue noted.

“I did not come here with any intention of fighting or imposing on your territory.”

“Then why are you in my territory?” The dangerous one in silver spoke. Gods, his voice sent shivers down Luke’s spine and made his knees weak.

“I felt there was a child here, a Force user.” He held up his hands when the two behind the leader brought their blasters back in focus on him. “I just came to ensure they were safe and taken care of.”

“My son,” the leader said in a dangerous tone, “will not be going with any Jedi.”

“Oh.” He blinked. “ _Your son_.” He let out a massive sigh of relief. “Oh thank the Force.”

“You are relieved by this news?”

“Of course!” Luke smiled, unable to resist feeling happy. “There has been an unfortunate trend over the past few years of orphaned or abandoned Force-sensitive children. Hearing one is safe and protected is very good news.”

“Orphans probably make it easier for you to steal them.” Big-Blue accused.

Luke huffed. “I don’t know where that rumor started from but we’re not baby-snatchers. We talk to the parents, if they’re involved, and explain everything. We just wish to train them to ensure they are safe with the use of their powers. They do not have to become a Jedi.”

“So you say.” Silver-Mask noted.

“So I know.” Luke crossed his arms over his chest. “I am one of the head Masters for the younglings. I do not force children away from their families or make them become child soldiers. If your son is safe and doing well with his abilities then my business is done here and I can go and ensure the next one is, hopefully, in the same lucky fortune.”

“And you think we’re just going to let you go inform your kind where we’re located?” Green balanced his blaster in a threatening motion.

Really, Luke had enough.

“I’m not going to tell anyone where you are because it does not matter. This planet is neutral territory and this war between us is, to put it bluntly, stupid and costing lives. I’m not interested in any part of it. I just want to help children. That’s it.”

“Not so stupid here when my father was killed by your kind.” Green snarled.

“I am sorry for that. Truly.” And he meant it. “And friends of mine have died by the hands of Mandalorians. And all for pride of a stupid sword the Jedi can’t let go of.”

“That stupid sword belongs to the Mandalorians. It shows a true leader.” Green continued.

Luke leveled him with a look, “Regardless of its history…it’s a _sword_. It’s a material object that has cost the lives of hundreds. Orphaned those children you just accused me of stealing. I apologize if it is serious to you…but it is full of bantha-shit to me.”

“Didn’t think a pretty Jedi would have a mouth like that.” Big Blue sounded like he approved of something.

Luke tilted a brow at them, appearing unimpressed. It was a lie of course. He was very impressed. And a bit scared. And, unfortunately, still miserably attracted to Silver. “I just want to get to my ship and get off of your territory.”

“Hmm…no.” The leader said, a soft chuckle in his chest.

Luke’s face went red and he knew they all saw it. Why couldn’t his mask have stayed put? He did not have the most intimidating of faces, and he could still struggle hiding his emotions, and add that with his 5’6 stature, he was probably a very silly looking fighter.

“What a darling little bird.”

Luke’s face and ears went even redder. “I am _not_ a little bird. “

All were laughing at him now. For some reason they were all terribly amused about him. His gloved hand stretched and closed, trying to relax and let the Force rush through him. They were close together. If he moved right, he could get them all back quite a few meters and get to the X-Wing and to safety.

“Think we have a cage strong enough for ‘im?” Green asked.

“I think I can manage him.” Silver purred and Luke stepped back. “You need to put your weapon down, little bird.”

“I think not.” Luke gulped, feeling something crawl around in his chest and mind at the words.

Silver took a step forward and Luke took another step back. He didn’t care if they thought of him as a scared fool. At the moment he just wanted off of Tatooine, because of course this was all on his former home world, and get back to the safety of the temple with his kids. He didn’t know what they were thinking, hiding behind those helmets but he knew it was not good.

The Force seeping out of the Mandalorian leader caressed over Luke’s body, like it was branding him.

“Behave,” The man urged and that same Force crawled up against Luke’s neck, pressing a palm against him and making it hard to keep his eyes focused and opened. That was a dangerous ability.

Luke gritted his teeth, using his own Force to push back the dark shadows slithering over his body and mind.

“Little bird,” He ordered, “stand down. I can see you’re tired. Just close those pretty eyes for me and rest.”

‘Shit.’ This was really, really bad. His knees started to buckle but he caught himself, trying to control his breath and fight off the temptation of sleep.

“Hmm, he is a strong one, Djarin.” Green noted. “Not a bad catch at all.”

‘Concentrate. Concentrate.’ Luke told himself, pushing the Force to his hand, doing his best to focus on the very bad issue before him. ‘Concentrate.’

“Look at you.” The voice was soft but closer now and a gloved hand touched his face, forcing him to look up. He hadn’t realized that the leader had approached him. “Sleep little bird. You can do that for me. I know you want to do that for me.”

Luke glared, “I-Impressive power you have.”

“So I’ve been told. It certainly comes in handy in what I do.” His thumb brushed over Luke’s bottom lip. “You are strong. Many Jedi I fought against couldn’t keep up like you are.”

“W-What happened to them?”

“Taken to Mandalore. I don’t care what happens to them after they’re out of my hands.”

Gods, his hand was so warm. Luke couldn’t help but lean against it, trying to catch his breath and concentrate, concentrate, concentrate…

“That’s my little bird. Just close your eyes and surrender to me.”

Luke whimpered as everything in him wanted to do exactly that. “P-Please…” He didn’t know what he was begging for but he knew this man could give it to him.

“Just sleep and I’ll take care of you.”

Concentrate.

“You want me to take care of you, don’t you my little bird?”

“Y-Yes,” he whimpered, trembling.

Concentrate.

“Then close those beautiful eyes and give yourself to me.”

It felt so good. He was so hot and floating away and he just wanted this man to take care of everything and do whatever he wanted to Luke. His eyes were so heavy and he desperately wanted to lean in against him and let go as told. “Please…”

“You’re almost there.” He pushed.

 _Concentrate_.

Growling, Luke released a curse and then pulled his hand back and shot it out, the Force hitting the man in the chest and sending him back against the other two. They all flew back multiple meters but Luke did not wait to see them hit the ground. He spun and ran.

“Artoo!” He cried his communicator. “Start it up, we need to get the hell out of here NOW!”

The droid beeped and Luke threw off his cloak, it still had a singe to it, to ensure nothing slowed him down. His legs and arms pumping and he did his best to not look back over his shoulder to see where the Mandalorians were. They all had jetpacks and he knew he only had seconds before they would be on top of him.

Artoo whirled at him, the top of his ship open and ready for him. With a huff he jumped in, landing a bit harshly but didn’t mind as it closed over him protectively. He frantically pulled the ship up, panting but allowed his Force to spread out, ready to maneuver around any attack but none came.

Braving a peek out the window, he looked down where he had just left and saw Silver just standing there, watching, without any move on stopping him. He just tilted his head, hands crossed over his unfairly broad chest, and…appeared to be laughing at him.

 _I’ll see you again_.

Something whispered and Luke shuddered again and looked away and flew off, not relaxing until he was in hyperspace. 

He collapsed back against his seat, catching his breath and wiping his brow of the sweat and touched his nose to see if it was still bleeding. It had started to crust and it felt tender but he was a lot more confident that it was not broken now tending to it.

Luke covered his face and sighed, his hand shaking, as he tried to shudder off the sensation the man had coated him with. He touched his mouth, remembering the pressure of his hand against his cheek and lip. “Force…what was that?”

Artoo gave him a concerned noise.

“It’s…I don’t know…I’m fine…just…” He shuddered again. The sensation refused to leave him. Even in the safety of his X-Wing, in hyperspace, on his way to his own home he was unable to shake off the hold the Mandalorian had placed over him. He could still feel those powerful eyes, hidden behind a visor, upon him. It was too much. “It’s fine. We’re away from there and fine.”

He whimpered, remembering how large and warm that hand was. How he had desperately wanted to do as asked for him. How it burned him to deny what was ordered by the mysterious man.

Luke needed to tell someone about this and what that mysterious Mandalorian could do but for now…he just pressed his head back against the chair, closed his eyes, and finally let the sleep he had been ordered to fall into take over him, a purr of _little bird_ bouncing around his head.

Back at Tatooine, Din Djarin picked up the left-behind cloak of his little bird. His thumb rubbed over it, looking at it with longing.

“Got the tracker on him?” Paz asked from behind.

“Yes. He’ll probably sweep his ship though.” Din pulled the cloak up to him, folding it to him to put in safety back home. “My guess is he’ll be heading to Coruscant.”

“Never thought we’d ever see someone who could probably kill you, let alone fight off your weirdness.” Paz huffed.

Din huffed right back, “I could’ve sworn I ordered you to stop calling it that.”

“And I could’ve sworn I told you I do whatever the fuck I want.”

Din just rolled his eyes, not bothered by his friend’s attitude. “Get Dune on a call. I want to see if any of her Intel has anything on the name Skywalker.”

-o-

“It’s always a Skywalker.” Kenobi groaned, rubbing his face in misery.

Luke winced, “Sorry.”

After some very brief planet hoping to finish up some other necessary missions, Luke rushed back to Coruscant to give his former master the details of what happened on Tatooine. A tracker was found on his X-Wing but Luke was not too concerned as it was well known Coruscant was where the head Jedi temple and the Jedi council were located.

There was no way that Clan leader would do anything here…

Besides, he just meant to scare Luke. To teach him to not tread on Tatooine again. Luke acknowledged they had viewed him as an invader and acted in self-defense first. It was known there were a few clans that were not on Mandalore and seemed to present themselves as more neutral in the war; they wanted no part in the battle to protect their own family but would kill a Jedi if they tread upon their Clan’s territory.

It was also known there were Force-sensitive citizens of Mandalore. They adopted too many for there not to be. Most only had stronger instincts or could throw a rock the size of a fist as their abilities.

This thing, whatever the Clan leader had, was clearly mind manipulation on an impressive level. Kenobi promised to keep Luke informed on what was decided between a few other masters and himself but thought the best idea overall was to ban Jedi from crossing the planet Tatooine.

So a message would be sent, Luke even offered to do so as it was his own fault, to inform the Clan of what has happened and to let them know they would be left alone.

This was all over and settled.

Yet there was still an itch at the back of Luke’s head. Whispers against his skin and eyes following him at every move. When he closed his eyes he could practically feel the heat from the man’s body and phantom arms wrapping possessively around him, a face pressed against his neck as little bird vibrated through his soul.

‘Ok, sis is right, I gotta get laid.’ He thought, miserable.

“Luke, focus.” Kenobi said in that soft lecture voice of his. 

“Right, sorry.”

“I know you are probably exhausted. You have been moving for a few days since your run in but try to keep your thoughts under control and your mind at peace.”

Peace. Right. He can find peace having seductive thoughts over a man who tried to kill him and he didn’t even know what he looked like.

Luke was the prime example of peace.

“Luke.” Kenobi tilted a brow.

“Apologies, Master. I’m fine. I may just have…residue of what he used on me. I am still with you.”

“Uh-huh.” The older man picked himself up. “Go on and see the kids. They’ve missed you. Then get some rest. We have another mission for you.”

Luke frowned, “Another one?”

Obi-Wan sighed, shoulders slumping, “Master Yoda, Windu and myself tried to urge against it but the Senate is…persistent at the moment. They keep making the demand that since you will not fight the Mandalorians you must take on more responsibilities to balance that choice out.”

“This was our issue with them until the Senate got involved.” Luke huffed as he followed his former master outside and sighed at the noise and air pollution. Even around the pristinely kept Jedi temple it just felt too much of a city for Luke’s taste. He truly hoped he could get approval to open up a school or use one of the older temples on a quieter planet to train the younglings. Coruscant was just too much for how sensitive he was to the Force. “It is possible it wouldn’t have even gotten this bad if it were left up to the Jedi.”

“Many of us are still prideful and did not take kindly on their theft.”

“They would’ve realized quickly it is just a relic that was made by a Mandalorian. It wasn’t worth all of this.” They walked down the outside pathway to the open garden area where most of the younglings resided during the day for their general training. “The Senate just wants Mandalore.”

“You know better than to say those things aloud.”

“Most everyone is thinking it.” Luke grumbled.

Obi-Wan rolled his eyes and gave the young man a smack upside the head. “No mouth running on Jedi temple property.”

“Ow.” Luke winced holding his head and giving a pitiful look to the man. “Rude.”

Obi-Wan’s lips twitched but he hid it behind him smoothing his mustache and beard. “Go tend to your kids, Luke. We’ll inform you of your mission tomorrow morning.”

“Right, yes. I will see you in the morning then, Master Kenobi.”

The man just gave him a soft smile and a nod before he made a turn into a hall, disappearing to do whatever it was Kenobi did. Luke smiled to himself and shook his head before he continued on his path to the garden area. He swore he could already hear the squeals and giggles as the younglings did their training, masked as games. He grinned, excited to see something lighthearted after a hard couple of days.

His blues eyes shot up to a tower, his feet pausing, as his heart jumped into his throat. That uncomfortable itching was back at his head and a chill rushed down his spine.

 _Found you_.

Luke shook the memory of the deep voice off of him. Looking again there was nothing there or on any other roof nearby. There was no way a Mandalorian from Tatooine would come all the way to Coruscant…there was no reason outside some sort of revenge for trespassing. Mandalorians could find the pettiest of reasons to fight but to come this deep into enemy territory? No. That man Djarin was not here.

He was just being paranoid.

 _You want me to take care of you_.

No, no, no. He was not letting that man get the best of him. He was safe and fine and nothing was around to get him.

“Masta Luke!”

His head snapped up and a big smile went on his face as he saw the gaggle of children rushing to him. He kneeled down and got his arms open just in time for them to pile in against him. He laughed, falling to the grass, and hugged as many as he could, “Sorry I was gone so long. Did you all behave?”

“No!” The practically sang back.

“That’s my kids.” He grinned and allowed some of them to touch over his face. Many were still scarred from what they experienced before coming to the temple and needed extra stimulation to feel comforted. “Did you give Master Kenobi more gray hairs?”

“Yes!” They cried back, happily.

“Good job.” He picked himself back up, smiling down at them

One pulled on his pants, looking up at him, “Did you bring us anything?”

“Not this time, I’m afraid. I ran into some trouble.” He gave them a smile, “I’ll get Han to pick something up for all of you. He’ll be visiting again soon.”

“Chewie!” They jumped for joy, excited at seeing the Wookiee.

Luke chuckled, standing back up, “How have your lessons been?”

“Boring.” One little pink Twi’lik whined, “Lots of meditation.”

“You know it’s necessary, Selene.”

“You do it better.” She muttered and the other kids agreed.

“I’m sorry I’m not around as much.” Due to his age and power some in the council and a lot in the Senate wanted him out on some sort of mission at all time. Older Jedi should tend to the younglings before they became Padawans. Luke was too valuable of a weapon to babysit. It made him sick. “What do you say,” his voice lowered, grinning, “we play?”

They instantly began to jump and giggle.

“Chase?” Selene jumped.

Luke laughed and nodded, “Chase. Everyone remember the rules?”

“Yes!” The jumped around.

“Alright, three,” he held up three fingers, “two,” one went down as the kids tried to stifle their giggles, “one…go!” He jumped back as they all tried to jump pile on him. Luke just grinned brightly, dancing and jumping around as the little ones did their best to read his movement and capture him. They were getting swifter and grasping how to read his Force, though he was not doing anything to hide his presences to them.

They tried battle hollering and bounced around each other, many falling over but catching themselves, as they tried to grasp any part of Luke for a victory.

Luke grinned, flipping backwards onto a branch of a tree and easily fell off and on his hands, jumping back, as they followed after him.

After ten minutes, he figured it was enough and slowed his movement down enough that Selene, one of his star pupils, made a jump and grabbed his legs.

“Ah! You got me!” Luke laughed and dramatically fell back, covering his eyes. He let out a happy oof when more kids jumped on him, cheering for their victory. He looked down at all of them, crawling over his chest, and saw they were covered in sweat and panting. The next master was going to be very pleased to know they all would probably be ready for snacks and their meditation/nap, some were just so young that it usually ended with them asleep. It really helped that Luke was the youngest of all the main youngling Masters and could keep up with their playfulness and energy.

“Nice going. It is your victory.” He smiled at them.

“Can we play again tomorrow?” One asked, pleading.

Luke sighed, “The council has another mission for me.” His heart broke at their whines and begs to stay, “I know. I’m sorry. But I will be back as soon as possible and we’ll do another game, ok?”

They pouted.

“Now, try to let those negative emotions go.” Luke urged, giving them a comforting smile and releasing his Force out to soothe their grumpiness. “Ensure you meditate over these feelings.”

“Yes Masta Luke.” They grumbled back. He gave them all a proud smile.

“Ok. Go on in. I know your snacks will be ready.”

Their eyes brightened. “Is it cookies?”

Luke shrugged, “I put in a good word for all of you to get some. You’ll need to go check.”

They squealed out their gratitude and hurried out of the garden and back inside, some tripping and running into each other. “Careful…” He winced when some made another face-plant into the ground but they were back up and back to scurrying about for their sweets.

He just laughed, shaking his head in good nature.

He started to follow after them, going to connect with the next master and head to bed, but that same feeling hit him once again and he spun around, looking up at the skyline and ships passing by. His eyes narrowed.

Growling to himself, he walked back inside the safety of the temple.

Up on his perch, Din put down his phase-pulse blaster and turned off the honing mechanism once the feed went silent. A dark smile went over his face as the Jedi walked back inside after the children.

“My little bird, you are _perfect_.”

-o-

Rumors of a Sith was his next mission. It was on a planet a little too close to Coruscant for comfort and needed confirmation and annihilation if proven true. Besides the Mandalorians, the Sith provided the Jedi plenty of problems such as attempting to kidnap the younglings or assassin as many Jedi as possible. If one was potentially so close someone had to take a look…and unfortunately that someone had to be Luke.

Supposedly this was his punishment for his refusal to participate in the Mandalorian war like the Senate demanded. 

It made it very difficult to teach the younglings like he wanted.

Grunting, Luke jumped off his X-Wing, his boots hitting the soft ground below. It was a forest planet, similar looking to Endor but without the pleasant natives to keep him company.

“Alright, Artoo. Keep sensors up and let me know if there is any trouble. Take off if anyone tries to get in.”

Artoo whirled in agreement, used to the proceedings of Luke’s missions. 

Luke stepped out and into the woods, his senses spreading out. There was no sign or sensation of anyone else, no presences of the Dark side. He felt confident he had dropped ship within a secluded enough area. Nothing with any ill intent was around him. He allowed a smile to cross his face as he got the feeling this would just be a rumor and he’d be on the planet for a day or two at the most.

 _Just stay calm_.

Luke stumbled a bit and held his head.

 _It’s ok. You’re safe. You can let your guard down_.

Luke blinked, his mind growing foggy. He looked around, a bit lost, his instincts screaming but the rest of him just could not comprehend and react like it wanted.

 _Relax. Relax for me. That’s it…you’re safe_.

Luke’s face clenched as he tried to shudder it off. This was bad. This was dangerous. He needed to move. He needed to react. 

_There you are_.

Too late.

He frowned, the fog instantly disappearing, and he internally cursed himself. Luke lifted his hands up slowly as he felt the blaster muzzle against the back of his neck.

“Hello again, little bird.”

Luke froze. “Well…” he swallowed thickly, “this is a surprise. What is a Mandalorian Clan leader doing here? Not hunting a Sith I suppose?”

“No. I just caught what I was hunting.” His voice was low and husky, still slightly hidden behind his mask and voice-coder. “Had to bring my misbehaving Jedi back.”

Luke gulped, “I told you it was a mistake. There was no way to know your Clan was there.”

“You were still after my son.”

“If he needed to come with me I would’ve taken him...I was happy to leave him with his family if he was taken care of. As I explained before.”

“Hmm, suppose you did.” All of a sudden his large hand start to trail from Luke’s lower back and around his waist. With swift movements, he unhooked the saber and pulled it away. “Let’s ensure this won’t interrupt us.”

“We need to have a conversation?” Luke clenched his teeth as he was disarmed and the larger body came closer.

“Why not? You were rather talkative back on Tatooine.”

“Trying to ensure you all didn’t blast me. Nothing wrong with that.” Luke flinched away but the man’s hand came back to his waist and pulled him close. Luke stifled a noise when he felt the armor hit his back and he could tell how large the man was in comparison to him. “U-Uh…w-what were you hoping to talk about? I think we covered everything w-when we first met.”

“I think not.” He whispered. “You came into my territory without permission and then left without it as well. That is very distasteful.”

Luke trembled, “I told you it was a misunderstanding. And you did not seem ready to let me leave alive.”

“You would’ve been left alive, little bird. But, no…I suppose I wouldn’t have given you permission to leave.”

He gulped, “So I’d be taken hostage? Or given to your planet for other purposes?”

“Give you away?”

Luke did not like how that sounded. “I...uh…turned over to your people? Like you said you did the others?”

“No one in their right mind would give you away.”

“I’d just, what, stay locked up in your storage room or something?”

“I was thinking somewhere a little more comfortable.” His fingers pressed over Luke’s hip, trailing up to his waist and toned stomach.

Luke did his best to ignore him and what he was implying, “So, now what?”

“Now, you follow all my instructions slowly.” He tapped his shoulder, “Arms above your head, wrists together.”

With the blaster still tucked against him and his saber somewhere on the Mandalorian’s person, Luke did as told without fuss. Something locked on his wrists, cuffs and for a moment everything went black.

When he could see again, he was on the ground and the world was swirling. He tried to pick himself up but felt weak. “W-Wha…?”

“Shh,” his captor hushed gently and pressed his large hand against Luke’s face, “Seems the Force restraints brought a shock to your system. I was warned this could happen.”

“Restraint…” He looked down and paled at the sight of the blue cuffs and realized he felt almost completely cut off from the Force.

This was really not good.

The Mandalorian grasped Luke’s locked wrists and held his hands above his head, keeping his powerful body pressed against Luke’s thighs, essentially having him pinned. “W-What are you doing?”

“Enjoying my prize.” His hand reached behind him, digging in one of his pockets, and then pulled out a small syringe. “And ensuring I keep my head on my shoulders.”

Luke weakly thrashed but he could do nothing as the needle pricked the skin of his neck. “What did you do to me?”

“It was just a mild sedative. After our last encounter I can’t risk you being too aware. You are able to fight my abilities quite well. Too dangerous to trust.”

“Well,” Luke winced, “that feels like a compliment.”

“It is.”

Luke tried to glare but he had a feeling it had no impact on the man was made. “Will I know why you are doing this?”

Silver-mask tilted his head and his free hand trailed along Luke’s body. A soft chuckle came out of him when the man trembled, “You’re sensitive.”

“And you are overstepping some boundaries.” Luke hissed.

“You’re like a little Loth-kitten.” His fingers trailed back up and grasped Luke’s chin. “Tell me, _Luke_ ,” his tongue danced over the name, “do you always manage to find yourself in trouble?”

“Do you always find yourself pinning an enemy to the ground?”

“No,” He chuckled, “you’re a special one.”

“Lucky me.” Luke licked his lips in nerves but felt something shift and he quickly pulled his tongue back in. “You mind telling me what is going on?” 

“Why not ask nicely and we’ll see about giving you an answer?” 

“Why don’t you fuck off?”

The Mandalorian laughed, “Oh, you are perfect. Best be careful,” he purred as he started to push his robes up, “I’d rather fill you up with your back on a bed.”

Luke’s face went red, “W-Wha?”

“You’re going to be gorgeous under me.” His voice was low and tight, his breath harsh as if he was panting. “How quickly can I teach you to properly beg?”

Growling, Luke tried to bite at his arm, no matter how pathetic the attempt was.

“Fuck…feral thing.” He breathed out as if in awe. “You’re divine.” He reached up and pulled off his helmet to look down at the man under him.

Gulping, Luke’s face went red hot at the sight. Of course, as he somehow managed to predict, the man pinning him down was gorgeous. Rugged, terrifying, and unusually handsome with what he had to describe as a royal nose, square jaw with a very pleasant looking bristle of a beard and mustache, those eyes…gods, those brown eyes were hypnotic. 

He felt his heart stutter and he had to look away. His body was on fire and his chest tight. Everything fell into place. A piece he hadn’t realized he was missing from him his whole life. He had to clench his eyes shut tightly, tears prickling at his eyes, with the overwhelming heat and emotions blanketing him.

“I see you feel it too.” Silver slurred, pushing himself closer to Luke’s smaller body.

“Nope.”

The man just laughed, “I am going to have such fun taming you.”

Now Luke had to turn back and glare, he knew it didn’t carry the anger in it like before, “What are you talking about?”

Those lips of his curled into a smirk, “You allowed yourself to be vulnerable, little bird. Prey should not do that.” He leaned over and brushed his lips over Luke’s watching as the smaller man froze, eyes wide in confusion and some fear. “It was so easy to follow you. Your attempts to jump from one world to another was a cute attempt but was a pointless.”

Luke refused to say anything.

“Then you allowed yourself to feel safe just because you were at your temple. You felt me so many times and you ignored it.” He nuzzled against the side of his face and Luke released a stuttering breath as his body began to tremble. “You were in my scope the whole time. One click and you could’ve been killed. Trusting like that is endearing but quite foolish, little bird.”

“I…w-why would you come to Coruscant? The headquarters of your _enemy_?”

“I do not care for your people…but I can say about the same to my own. You are right. This war is nothing but hurt pride that is orphaning and killing children. My people have lost their way since Kryze became Mand’alor.” He started to nibble at Luke’s exposed skin on his neck and under his jaw. Luke made a small whimper. “All I needed to do was remove my helmet and no one paid me any attention. Your whole world finds itself very safe. Quite arrogant.”

Luke bit his lip, he couldn’t disagree with that.

“I doubt you are.” His large hand went back to cradle Luke’s face. “You couldn’t help but be a bit distracted.”

 _You need to relax and let me take care of you_.

Luke’s eyes blew wide, looking up at him in horror. “You…were still in my head…?”

“Can’t do everything you can, but I became quite talented in the ability to nudge people to do what I want.” His gloved thumb brushed over the thin robes over Luke’s chest and he smiled when the man flinched and squirmed under him. “Sensitive there too…”

“What,” Luke panted, trying to shudder out of the fog of lust and heat blanketing over him, “is the point of this?”

“The point is I want you.” He whispered. “And I have a history of getting what I want.”

The Jedi gulped.

“If you weren’t a Jedi I would’ve married you the moment you put me in that choke-hold.”

“Bwha?” Luke squeaked.

“Strong, beautiful, and gentle with kids.” He placed a hand on Luke’s stomach. “You are perfection in our culture.”

“W-Well…I-I am a Jedi so…” He did not know what to say. How was he supposed to react to that proclamation? “You just see someone and decide to marry them?”

“Mhm, more or less.” He pushed his hand through the golden locks. 

“So now what?”

“Now we marry.”

Luke’s face went red, “W-Wait, what? You…what? You said--”

“That we _already_ would’ve been married.” He tilted a brow. “I had to think about it. The Clan has seen your worth and has accepted it.”

“W-Well…uhm…no?”

He laughed as if amused, “You don’t have a say in it, I’m afraid.”

Luke’s jaw dropped, “Wha…oh yes I do! I’m not marrying a Mandalorian I just met, who has spent the better part of knowing him with a blaster in my face…where is the reasoning of marriage from that?!”

“Cute.”

“I’m pissed! Not cute!”

“Your anger is noted and terrifying.” The Mandalorian picked himself up and then reached down and hoisted the furious Jedi and tossed him over his shoulder. “You’re still coming home with me.”

“You bitch.” Luke snapped, trying to kick himself off the broad shoulder. “I am not marrying you!”

“Yes you are.” Din simply said back, keeping a firm grip on the wiggling man. He was pleased he thought to bring the sedatives. Even with the Force-cuffs and use of one, the man was still far too awake and strong. He may need to knock him out once in the ship to ensure they make it back to Tatooine. Maybe another mental nudge…he really loved how well the Jedi let him in. Though stubborn, he was unconsciously very receptive to Din’s push.

His spouse was so strong; he was perfect as a Mandalorian bride.

“You can’t force someone to marry you!”

“I have serious doubt it will be forced.”

“I’m saying no and you’re still kidnapping me!” He tried to push off over the shoulder but the grip was frightfully strong and the restraints had him very light-headed. “I’m here to do something--”

“Find a Sith. You mentioned that term, your kind’s other enemy. There is not one here.”

Luke paused, “And how do you know that?”

“I overheard the debrief for your mission and came here before you. Everything was taken care of.” 

“You overheard that as well?”

“Mhm, your people really left yourself open. I heard where you were going and got here first…rather easy.”

“W-Well…I have a job I need to do and will need you to put me down, now, so I can do that.”

“No.”

“If there is a Sith I need to--”

“I told you, little bird, that it’s been taken care of.”

“Huh?”

“The Sith,” he hummed nonchalantly. “has been taken care of.”

“Wait,” he tried to move around so he could actually have a discussion with this bastard but still found himself stuck over his shoulders. “There is a Sith?”

“Was.” 

“What?”

“There _was_ a Sith.” Din corrected. “Past-tense. He will not be bothering you.”

“You…took out a Sith?”

“It was rather easy. Someone not worth your time with your power and abilities, cyra’ika.”

“Ah…w-what?” He startled when something bright red and a loud hum filled the air. There was something hateful and loud and… “that’s a saber.”

“His saber.” He confirmed. “I believe someone without a head does not need a weapon any longer.”

“You killed a Sith.” He whispered, stunned. 

“Hmm, suppose I did.” The saber disappeared. “I’d rather not be interrupted with you.”

“Force,” he gasped out, “How…how strong are you?”

Silver chuckled, “Hopefully nearly as strong as you are.” He gave a glance to the droid as they passed the man’s X-Wing. “Your droid can either follow or go and inform your kind what is happening. I don’t care either way.”

Because Tatooine was now officially off-limits and the Jedi could not just make an attack…especially for the one who pushed to protect the Clan and who was against the war…

Luke paled, “D-Did you plan all of this?”

Artoo shrieked in anger, looking to get out of the ship to rush after the man and attack his legs. Luke shook his head frantically at the droid—he had no idea what this man would do to Artoo if he made an attack.

“No,” He sounded very amused “it seems this Force you believe in so much has ensured the path to me getting you was just this easy.”

“I-Its…not…”

“Really?” They approached a larger ship, brought inside its protective confinements, and Luke watched as the door began to close after them, sealing him inside with this man. Fear pooled in his stomach as he heard the locking system set in place. “You felt that pull when you saw me, as I did you. Your kind just ensured Tatooine could no longer just be explored and invaded, ensuring they cannot just show up and take you away from me. You’re smart, little bird, you already know you’re meant to belong to me.”

“That’s not how the Force works.”

“Interesting notion.” His hand rested against the back of Luke’s thigh and trailed up. “Except you clearly don’t believe it.”

Luke growled, “Get your hands off.”

“Cute.” With an easy hoist, he had Luke on the metallic flooring. Luke couldn’t find any strength to pick himself back up, his legs weak, and could only stare up at the man towering over him. “You’re just as beautiful when you’re powerless.”

Luke tried to bare his teeth at him.

The Mandalorian chuckled and kneeled over him, “Little bird…”

“I’m not a little bird!” He snapped.

 _You’re my little bird_.

Luke hissed, shaking as the voice and power seared through him. “B-Bastard.”

“Din.” His fingers tilted Luke’s chin, forcing those blue eyes to met his brown. “My name is Din.”

 _Say my name_.

The Jedi whimpered and shook his head.

 _Say it_.

He let out a weak noise as the voice crawled through him, all the way into his marrow, winding throughout his whole body. Something thrummed his senses, setting off a pleasurable reaction, and his back arched, trying to reach something to soothe his oversensitive nerves.

Din watched him, smiling. “It feels good?”

“Ah…” Luke blinked, trying to catch his breath, his body jerking and twitching. A large hand pressed against his thigh and trailed up, as if he was earning a pet. Even through the clothes it felt so good. “P-Please!”

Din sent another thrum through Luke’s system, enjoying the sight of him plea for more pleasure. 

_Say my name_.

Luke gritted his teeth, still holding out.

It made something in Din’s chest swell in pride. He was so strong and stubborn. It was gorgeous.

He slipped some more of his Force against Luke’s, ensuring they were intertwined and tied together. It happened so easily that it confirmed to Din everything he already knew; the Jedi was meant for him. Luke was his.

Clearly, the blonde had never had had his mind properly fucked before. He was also clearly enjoying it. He continued to open himself to allow more of Din in and urging for more.

 _Please, please, please…more, please_. 

It rushed back through Din’s system and he closed his eyes, enjoying the sweet pleas pushed back at him. 

“Cute.”

Luke was close to sobbing, looking at him for some mercy. “Please…”

“You know what you need to do, little bird.”

Luke groaned, his head hitting the floor under him, panting as he looked up at the ship’s ceiling. “Shit.”

“Luke,” he purred.

“Bastard.” 

“Try again.” And he sent another thrum through. Luke moaned, his hips desperate to meet up with Din’s, though he did his best to keep himself down. Din just ran his hand against the skin of Luke’s stomach again. 

_Let me in, beloved. This is meant to be…you’re mine. ___

____

____

_You’re doing so well. Just give yourself to me_.

 _I’ll take care of you_.

 _Just be mine, love, and you can have anything you want_.

“D-Din.” He gasped out, unable to resist any longer. “Din.”

“There you go,” Din’s lips pulled up in a dark smirk, “Your stubbornness is quite Mandalorian of you…but your gentleness and understanding who you belong to makes it quite a battle.”

“F-Fucking Mandalorian,” Luke groaned.

“Precious Jedi.” His mouth then pressed over Luke’s mouth.

Luke moaned as heat rushed through him. It felt so right. Electricity filled his veins. His senses overwhelmed him. Din tasted so good, it felt so warm being under him, and though he had restraints he swore he was more in-tune with the Force than ever before. Every little move and touch from the Mandalorian left him close to absolute bliss. He moaned again and arched against the man and he opened his mouth, eagerly, when Din’s tongue pressed in. 

He whined and tried to follow after Din’s mouth when he pulled away, earning a cruel chuckle. “I’ll have you soon.” He tipped his head again, “My kind may be rough but I’ll not take my spouse on the metal ground for the first time.”

Luke’s head fell to the side, panting, eyes glazed. “Wh-What are you d-doing to me?”

“Bringing you home, where you belong.”

His kids, his family, his positions, his life…what was going to happen with that?

“Shhh, I’ll figure it out.” Din whispered and Luke realized he must’ve asked that all out loud. He couldn’t remember saying anything. “Just let me take care of everything now.”

Luke flinched when his mouth found the corner of his lips and started to trail down. It felt the same desperate warmth spreading through him. “Din…’

“A Mandalorian and Jedi pair,” Din began to kiss along Luke’s neck. “No one will see it coming.”

Luke whimpered, “P-Pair?”

“An old tale…when a Mandalorian finds his one. The other-half. You’re mine.”

Luke couldn’t focus. Everything was spinning, “D-Din.”

“Luke.” He kissed him again. “There you go. You’re doing so good. Do as I say, like I know you want to. You want to do this for me, don’t you?”

“Yes.” His words were soft and slurred.

“You want me to take care of you.”

“Yes,” Darkness swarmed his vision. “Please.”

“Sleep, little bird.” He whispered against Luke’s lips. “Sleep for me. Let me take care of you.”

Din…his mind echoed, unable to let the name go.

“ _Sleep_.” The ordered vibrated throughout Luke’s body and, finally, he gave in to the shadows and seductive call of the Mandalorian.

**Author's Note:**

> Well...ta-da? lol I've wanted to do a Dark!Din for a while. I have seen a chunk of Dark!Luke, but I really wanted to try and add something else with the pairing. 
> 
> I also wanted to see what people thought as I'm considering my next multi-chapter to be with a darker-theme and darker Din (think Din mixed with Oberyn). So this is also an experimental toe-dip lol I will say I have other "ideas" for this fic too...but right now this is just a one-shot...we'll see how people react to it lol at most, though, I think it would be a three-shot.


End file.
